User talk:Philoust123
About design / monobook.css Hi Philoust123. On , your wrote: :Change the other languages version of MA after all new designs have been approved. This is a good idea. I know one of the german admins already checks the english stylesheet regularly and adds relevant changes to the german one. Maybe you can do so yourself for the french version, as you need admin rights to change the page. If you want to, just view the source code of Mediawiki:Monobook.css, copy everything and paste it on fr:Mediawiki:Monobook.css. Unless you changed something on the french CSS yourself, simply replacing everything currently on that page should do the trick, otherwise you'll have to manually merge the old and new instructions. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask... :) -- Cid Highwind 21:58, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :It didn't change anything. I must confess that I'm not so familiar with programming. - Philoust123 14:58, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :There is also a "Search this wiki" on the french pages. Can we translate it into french also. - Philoust123 15:04, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Then you can simply copy&paste as suggested above. Anytime you wish ;) The "Search this wiki" line is in fact just the description of an image file that is missing. It can itself not be edited (not by us, anyway), but once the image location gets changed to one accessible by standard image uploads, we should be able to upload any image we like. -- Cid Highwind 02:38, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :"Then you can simply copy&paste as suggested above." => That's exactly what I've already done but it didn't make any change. :I know that many things in the site design appear on all MA versions like "Search this wiki", it was just a comment in order that we should not forget that there are other languages than english, even if it is the most important. - Philoust123 12:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :After reading something on Ten Forward, I've just checked. In fact, it works but only on IE and not with Firefox. - Philoust123 12:17, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Just checked that, and the modified CSS file is there. You will probably have to force a reload of that file to see any effects. If that doesn't do the trick, view this page and hit reload there. -- Cid Highwind 19:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ISBN info I got your message at MA's French site. I initially intended only to provide info on The Return/Le retour and added ISBNs for the other titles as "red links" for those books were added. While the French editions of the other titles are catalogued at the online bookstores, as far as I've been able to make out Le retour is the only one that has any copies available at those sites--Robert Treat 20:27, 8 June 2006 (UTC). Birthdays Just to annoy you, I've got a stack of birthdays to add to the early production history page (michael mahonian (sp?) was one of them). I've been adding them to date templates, birthdays, and whatnot slowly, but my eventual plan is to add them all in one go so as to save on the db writes. I can give you the entire listing of the changes too if you want. -- Sulfur 17:56, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :I've chosen to stop the birthday and EPH article for the moment until you're finished (it takes too much time and I've other things to deal with on MA-fr). I just actually update the "1964 productions" to "1990 productions" articles. I will edit it again in a few weeks. I don't need your list, but thanks - Philoust123 10:15, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Main reason I offer is that I've got (so far) ~120 additions for the bday/EPH list and another couple hundred accounts to check before I've checked them "all" (and that still misses any accounts with no links whatsoever to the EPH page, of which I've found (and fixed) two this morning. It's been a fair bit of work, and still a lot more to go, but it should be good once it's all done. Maybe in a week or so. :) I'll drop you a note when I'm done this batch of stuff. -- Sulfur 11:21, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks to let me know when this stuff is over (hopefully rapidely :). I've always checked your entries before, not because I don't trust you :) but because I know that putting a lot of entries into many articles generally generates errors. I will update these articles on MA-fr maybe in a month and check again the connection between Birthdays and EPH on MA-en. - Philoust123 21:14, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Ok, the birthday, deadguy, and EPH lists are all "complete" (as in, I've got no more to add right now). I'm currently working through the calendar date templates, and am up to February, but I expect that by the time you read this, I'll have another month or two complete. Thanks for going over these and double-checking them all. -- Sulfur 17:11, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Tooltips Hi. Just to let you know, I moved your question regarding tooltips to Forum:Tooltips. -- Cid Highwind 23:37, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Can you join me on IRC for a moment? -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I'm in an internet cafe for the moment, where it doesn't seem to work. I will join on IRC at home this evening (it's actually 13h15 in France). - From Cardassia with pain 12:16, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... I won't be online this evening, but perhaps you can answer me a question or two here. First: Do you have a standard way of disambiguating episode articles, if necessary? We always add "(episode)"... -- Cid Highwind 12:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Quite the same "(épisode)" that generally correspond to the en version, except for articles that don't need them like "Caretaker" where the character is called "Pourvoyeur" in french. Maybe, I should provide you the sysop right. I'm working in 20 m - From Cardassia with pain 12:29, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I changed that in the template I'm working on there... There still seems to be a problem with it - if I can't get it to work, I'll ask someone else to have a look at it, later. -- Cid Highwind 12:44, 5 January 2007 (UTC) That's not an urgent problem. MA-fr was working without it for a year, so waiting a few weeks won't be a problem. I wmust leave in order to work :( - From Cardassia with pain 12:45, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Q&A Hi i am new to Star Trek could you give me a summary of the story and people? by the way i too a french!– Uarenice 17:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Shared image issues Hey, just wanted to let you know that I've been talking with some of Wikia's product people and engineers, and they're looking into this issue further as they understand the gravity of the issue. After all, nobody wants angry French guys yelling at them! ;) -- sulfur (talk) 18:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC)